


How to kiss: A Guide by Kenma and Kuroo

by Keeblo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, couldn't help it, i saw a kissing post and i just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a post about kissing types and I just</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to kiss: A Guide by Kenma and Kuroo

          "You just don't know how to stop, do you?" Kuroo's breath rolls over Kenma's forehead as he says the words. They're pressed flush against each other leaning against the wall in Kenma's apartment.  
          "I was never one to give up on a game." Kenma's reply is soft with his lips centimeters from Kuroo's skin, voice hushed further by the hands cupping his face with barely held restraint. Then Kuroo's pressing his lips into Kenma's with a fevered passion. They each press together and break apart over and over, moving from mouths to cheeks and necks and shoulders, unable to control and express the hurricane of emotions within themselves for the other.  
          "God I love you Kenma." Kuroo's words are raw and hoarse in his throat; the briefest of vocalized sound before he's going back to gripping, feeling, experiencing the male underneath his fingertips and against his chest. Kenma tries to respond, but his tongue feels heavy in his mouth and he has to focus on /breathing/ because his mind is so fogged over from Kuroo's touch, his overwhelming infatuation with his partner, the cosmic pull between them right now that makes each whimpered breath - each desperate slide of hands over skin so delicious and addicting.  
          Kenma is first to reach below the fabric of clothing. His hands claw and grip and feel the smooth expanse of Kuroo's back, his mouth against Kuroo's neck as they pause to breathe and let hands wander. Then they're back to kissing rough mouthed with tongue and teeth, turning heads and trying to get the most of the other they can while fingers begin to pluck and pull at clothing standing in the way. Kuroo slides Kenma's shirt up and roughly pulls it from his up stretched arms, immediately after stooping over to press a frenzy of open-mouthed kisses along Kenma's bare, freckled shoulders and chest. "God, Kenma..." Kuroo manages to mumble before capturing Kenma's mouth in another frantic kiss. Without thinking, he pulls Kenma up against him and slides his forehead and presses his nose to the other male's skin, body overrun with emotion and sensations. Kenma's thin hands grip Kuroo's face and lift it so he can press hungry kisses along his cheeks and on each eye. Kuroo stumbles away from the wall while Kenma clings to his shoulders so he can get his legs curled around Kuroo's lean waist.  
          "Kuroo..." Kenma mouths the name over and over in Kuroo's hair, fingers threading through the strands in his love struck haze. When Kuroo finally gets them to the couch - the nearest piece of furniture - Kenma continues to hold tightly to him even after he's on his back and Kuroo begins to kiss and bite his shoulders. "Kuroo, hh-wait, for a moment," Kenma attempts dodging Kuroo's onslaught of kisses to his cheeks by moving his head. It takes a moment but the two finally sit still, staring at the other with a ferocious intensity.  
          "Yeah?" Kuroo's dark eyes are magnified by the faint red glow of an antique lamp Kenma bought when he first moved into this apartment.  
          Kenma swallows roughly, lips parted and breath a slight pant as his thoughts tumble and churn to become understandable. After a moments pause, he manages to rasp out: "I love you. More than anything." He wants to say more, desperately needs to say more, but he can't find the words. Kuroo seems to understand despite this. His eyes lower into the familiar lazy, humored half gaze that he generally presents when around Kenma.  
          "I love you too." Kuroo breaks out into a grin then and attacks Kenma's torso and neck with raspberries. Kenma - whose body shutters and tingles with a torrent of emotions - bursts out laughing while attempting to shy away from Kuroo's attacks. His eyes crinkle and water, his face and chest don a bright red, and his voice pitters out a few times as if he had been crying and lost his voice. It's a few minutes before Kuroo stops. When he does, he lowers himself completely onto Kenma - an over glorified cat lounging on his favorite plaything - and presses a single, hard kiss directly over his heart. Kenma's eyebrows furrow a little at the action, though the skin under Kuroo's cheek rises a good fraction with the heavy thumping of his heart. Kuroo sighs and plants another soft kiss to Kenma's throat before raising himself onto an elbow to stare down at Kenma. He runs his fingers through Kenma's short hair (he just recently got it trimmed). When his attention refocuses on Kenma's face his heart does its own stutter. Kenma's eyes are wide and the irises are thin from the black of his dilated pupils, his lips are parted and wetted slightly from their kissing, and his entire face from his jaw to his forehead is a rosy pink.  
          "God, you're beautiful." Kuroo runs his thumb over Kenma's cheek weakly with an intense burning love in his eyes. "I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you." Kenma's lips press closed together then; however, his eyes remain locked with Kuroo's.  
          Kenma's speechless for a time, unable to find the right words to respond. "I...want that too. Why don't you, then? My doors are always open for you, Tetsurou." Kuroo's lazy grin transforms into one of elated joy.  
          "You flatter me, Kozume. Too much when I'm just a manegy ol' cat." Kuroo's laughter is pure and hearty when Kenma makes a face at him.  
          "Are you saying you don't want to move in?"  
          "No, no, Kenma." Kuroo leans down to kiss Kenma's forehead, moving stray pieces of hair from around his face. "I'd never pass up an opportunity like this."  
          "You can't bring the lizard."  
          "But Betsy is my pride and joy! I can't just give her up!" The two end up bickering for the rest of the evening. Occasionally Kuroo would manage to kiss Kenma speechless for a few moments and negotiate.  
          As long as he bought Kenma a new game and let him pick out the bed spread Kuroo could keep the lizard. And he was fine with that. If he could spend everyday for the rest of his life with his knuckle head of a partner, he'd give just about any and everything up.

**Author's Note:**

> *goes to church this sunday* send me prompts at keeblistories.tumblr.com or keeblochan.tumblr.com


End file.
